


Complications

by RowynSN



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowynSN/pseuds/RowynSN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Teen Wolf Femslash bingo. The prompt was "Relax."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications

Weddings were supposed to be fun. It was up until everything that could possibly go wrong did.

"What do you mean everyone is stuck at the airport? They can't not be here. Our wedding starts in a few hours. Why didn't you tell me this before now?" Lydia met Allison's eyes through the big mirror she was sitting in front of, hand still gripping the brush she had been brushing her hair with before Allison had told her this.

Allison put her hands on Lydia's shoulders and squeezed lightly. "Relax. Working yourself up isn't going to help. And I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry."

Lydia sighed and rubbed her temples. "What are we going to do? We only rented this place out for today and it's way too expensive to rent again. Not to mention staying in Paris waiting for them will cost too much and I don't know what we're going to do about the caterer because they haven't called us back and - "

Allison hugged her around her neck and Lydia silenced instantly. "Like I said before, relax. We don't need any of that stuff to have a good wedding. This day is about you and me and we're both here."

Lydia took a deep breath. She was right of course. They had each other and that was all they needed for a wedding.

"I'm sorry for freaking out. I just wanted this day to be perfect."

"I know." She stepped back and Lydia turned in her chair to face her. Allison gave her a warm smile. "This day will be perfect."

Lydia returned the smile, stood up then kissed her chastely. "God I love you so much."

Allison laughed. "Good. We are getting married in a few hours." She paused and then added, "I love you too by the way."

They got ready after that, helping each other with their dresses and smiling so much it hurt.

Lydia got what she wanted. The day was perfect.


End file.
